


If Our Love Is Insanity, Why Are You My Clarity?

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and the gang play laser tag.(Octavia tries to be a badass. Raven tinkers with the weapons. Bell attempts to be smooth. Lexa tries to protect Clarke, yet forgets to cover her own ass. Clarke goes all Charlie’s Angels on the other team’s asses.)</p><p>Alternate title: Ashley needs to get out of the house more often because, when she doesn’t, things like this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Our Love Is Insanity, Why Are You My Clarity?

“Fuck yeah! Laser tag, bitches!” Octavia called out, climbing into the passenger seat of Raven’s turquoise and white 1963 Chevrolet C-10. She admires the pristine turquoise interior before turning around and opening the window that seperates the cab from the bed of the truck that Raven had added in when she was renovating the vehicle. She watches through the small window as Clarke, Echo, Lexa and Bellamy climb into the bed of the truck. Everyone finds a seat in the back except for Clarke who begins leaning over the hood of the cab, and begins to bang on the silver metal, attempting to get Raven’s attention.

“Let’s go, Reyes! Hurry your ass up, we can’t be late!” The blonde calls out, beckoning for Raven to start the car.

“Do I beat on your girlfriend, Griffin? No? THEN STOP BEATING ON MY BABY,” Raven yells, running up to the driver's side of her truck, strawberry smoothie in hand. Clarke rolled her eyes and seated herself next to Lexa. “I hope everyone is seated and ready to go because you’re in for a bumpy ride,” Raven called out through the small window behind her seat as she started the car. As she pulled away from Five Guys, she placed her smoothie in her cupholder before putting her hand on Octavia’s lap, drawing small circles on her thigh with her thumb.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“So, is this the original interior?” Bellamy asked as they pulled into the parking lot of their desired location.

“The original bucket seats were torn to shreds, I found these at a local junkyard and put them in. They’re still vintage, and from the same make and model. When I purchased the truck, it was in a horrendous condition. I repainted it and rebuilt it to match that of the original make and model.” Raven spoke with a sparkle in her eyes, enthusiastic and passionate about her truck.

“You did a great job with it, Reyes!” Bellamy replied as he climbed out of the bed of the truck, helping Echo out as he did so. Raven closed the back window before climbing out of the driver's seat, throwing her empty cup out in a nearby trashcan. Octavia climbed out of the passenger’s side of the truck and Raven locked the doors before hurrying over and taking the younger Blake’s hand.

“Thank’s, Bell,” Raven replied as she caught up with the rest of the group at the front doors of the building, which Jasper and Monty were already waiting at when they arrived.

“Took you long enough, Reyes!” Jasper exclaimed, jokingly.

“There are only so many red lights we can run at a time, Jasper,” Raven replied, placing her hand on his shoulder before lightly spinning him to face the door. “Lets go kick some ass.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The group was given their equipment and made aware of the rules for the fifth time since they had entered the building. “Rule 1: Laser Tag is a Non-Contact Sport:  Any intentional contact is unpardonable. Any accidental contact requires immediate warnings to both Laser Tag Sportsmen to be more careful, with further physical contact subject to immediate censure. 

Rule 2: Sensors Must be Visible: Preventing a Laser Tag beam from tagging a sensor is dishonorable. In the course of a game when a sensor is blocked, any player is allowed to yell, "Sensor!" If the player whose sensor is blocked is not in a duel with someone else, he is obliged to either run away or move to better show his sensor. 

Rule 3: Sensors Must be Audible: Masking the sound of a sensor in any way is dishonorable. Unless equipped with a mute button, the sensor indicator should always be free to emit its loudest tones. 

Rule 4: Equipment Failure Means Disqualification: Laser Tag equipment can fail in the course of a contest, usually because of low battery power. In this event, the Laser Tag Sportsman with the equipment failure is out of the contest. Each contestant is expected to check his equipment thoroughly before starting to play and must suffer the consequences of malfunctioning equipment. If equipment is provided by the game host, the player with the faulty equipment receives an automatic time-out while obtaining a replacement. 

Rule 5: Sensors Must be Attached: A sensor that fails or is pulled off must be put back on immediately. While the sensor is not worn, the player is not allowed to use his weapon. If the sensor malfunctions, the player must take himself out of the contest. A sensor cannot be tagged when it is not attached to its Laser Tag Player. Any player who does tag an opponent's sensor while it is unattached is penalized with twice as many tags on his own sensor. 

Rule 6: Sensors Must be Activated: At times during the beginning of normal Laser Tag contests, it could happen that a sensor is not turned on or gets reset. If this is discovered, that Laser Tag Sportsman must take himself out of the contest immediately.

Rule 7: Refreshments are Available: The current host of the Laser Tag game is responsible for supplying all Laser Tag Players with adequate refreshments before, during, and after all matches.

Rule 8: Laser Tag Sportsmen are Honorable: No matter what a person is like away from the games, when he puts on the Laser Tag equipment he is to be treated with respect and honor. Laser Tag Sportsmen never lie, cheat, or take advantage of a fallen foe.

Rule 9: Laser Tag is a Game: Players must always remember that Laser Tag is only a game. It is designed so everyone can have fun. If a player gets angry, exhausted, or bitter, he should stop playing until he cools off. Not having fun is against the code.

Rule 10: Laser Tag is a Team Sport: Although Laser Tag Sportsmen can be highly competitive individually, they must always consider the success of the team first. Players always win and lose as a team, not as individuals. A team does not win because one person does well, nor does it lose because one person does badly. Win or lose, the team is a unit.” The employee droned on, informing the group of the rules before telling them the type of game they would be playing.

“Today, you will be playing Survivor. Your teams today are Pink: Bellamy Echo Octavia and Raven, and Green: Lexa, Monty, Clarke and Jasper. You will take the armband that corresponds to your team and place them on your arm. To start the game, each player activates their individual sensors and the teams head off in two different directions, establishing the team base position. After two minutes, the game begins. Each team must try to tag out the opposing team’s players, and once half of the players have been eliminated, the teams combine and the players are on their own for the remainder of the game. The laser tag code must be observed; these are the basic rules for almost any laser tag game Team play is enforced, and teams may not tag out one of their own members until half of the players have been eliminated. Players may form alliances, in fact, such play is strongly encouraged. Any group of players may form an alliance at any time. Finally, players may not switch teams during a game, even if one player has an alliance with another from the opposing team. Players cannot become a member of the other team or shoot at their teammates until after the teams are combined into one. The goal of this game is to become the sole survivor and have all the other players tagged out. Any questions?” The group remained silent, waiting to enter the room.

“May the odds be ever in your favor, let the games begin.” The employee opened the door as the group placed their armbands on and checked their equipment. When they noticed the door was open, they entered the arena and the two minute timer began. Clarke and Lexa quickly formed their alliance, as did Raven and Octavia, Monty and Jasper, and Bellamy and Echo. The teams formed their bases, activated their sensors, and before they knew it the game had begun. The first thing Clarke saw out of the corner of her eye was a small figure bounding over the obstacles.

“Catch me if you can, bitches!” The figure called out before a sensor on the green team sounded.

“Dammit, Octavia! I thought we were friends!” Jasper called out, walking to the side of the arena to observe the game.

“You thought wrong, Goggles!” Octavia called out as a taller figure ran out from behind her, aiming for Clarke. Lexa pushed Monty out in front of the blonde, his sensor sounding as she did so.

“DAMMIT, WOODS!” Raven called out, hiding behind a nearby barrier. “I needed my revenge for you beating on my car, Griffin.” Raven called out, apologetically. Lexa hid behind a wall as she watch Clarke roll across the floor, avoiding the shots that came from Octavia and Raven. Clarke managed to sneak up behind Bellamy, who was in the back of the Arena, on the Pink team’s side, flirting with Echo. Clarke pulled up her weapon and shot him square in the back. His sensor went off and he went down overdramatically. Clarke took this time to aim her weapon at Echo.

“No hard feelings, but this needs to be done,” Clarke pulled the trigger, and as Echo’s sensor sounded, she rolled back behind Raven who was tinkering with her weapon.

“If I just remove these few pieces the weapon would be so much lighter,” She mumbled to herself, tugging at points on her gun. Clarke lifted up her weapon and pointed it directly at Raven’s sensor.

“You take one more step and you’re dead, princess,” Octavia called, emerging from the shadows before her.

“Trying to be all badass, huh O?” Clarke asked, keeping her weapon pointed at the center of Raven’s vest that held her sensor. “Nice little distraction there, by the way, Raven.”

“Thanks, Clarke. I try my best,” Raven responded, bowing before her. Clarke had distracted the two enough for Lexa to come up behind Octavia.

“Your fight is over, Blake,” Lexa spoke quickly before pulling the trigger, leaving only Clarke, Raven and herself in the match.

“Dammit, Woods. I forgot you were still a threat,” Octavia chirped before taking Bellamy’s side on the bench.

“You have two options here, Reyes. Either you surrender, or you die,” Clarke spoke slowly, a wicked grin growing on her face.

“I’m out either way,” Raven spoke quickly as her sensor went off, Lexa now only a few steps behind her. The green eyed girl had forgotten that only one would survive as she pulled Clarke into her arms, joining their lips together in a passionate kiss. Within seconds Lexa’s sensor was going off and a wicked grin was etched into Clarke’s features as she stepped away, seeing the shocked look on Lexa’s face.

“You are so not getting laid tonight,” Lexa called out, stomping over to the rest of the group.

“It was so worth it!” Clarke exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. “Victory is mine!”

“Am I still getting laid?” Octavia turned to Raven, a playful look on her face.

“Only if you behave yourself for the rest of the afternoon, O,” Raven replied, collecting her gear, as Octavia threw her fist into the air, much like Clarke had done moments before.

“Fuck yeah!” she exclaimed, following Raven and the rest of the group out of the arena with Clarke following closely behind.


End file.
